dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xeno Gotenks/The Strongest Buu? Part 2...
Here is the next installment of my personal list on who is the strongest Majin Buu.. 6. Super Buu: Also known as Shin Buu or Adult Buu, this version of Majin Buu is the result of Evil Buu absorbing Fat Buu. Despite possessing some level of good in him by absorbing Fat Buu and not being as destructive as Kid Buu, his level of power far outweighs the both of them. In the original anime and manga, Goku expresses his opinion tht neither he or Vegeta could ever defeat him when sealed inside of Buu's body. This is proven true in the anime when SSJ Goku and Vegeta couldn't even hurt Buu at all, with latter playing around with them. If it wasn't for Vegeta's quick thinking to defeat Super Buu, the fusion dance would have been their only option for success. Also Super Buu was able to match against SSJ3 Gotenks fairly when they started to battle (BTW SSJ Gotenks is comparable to SSJ3 Goku after his HBTC training). This comparison alone stands to reason that Super Buu is '''in fact stronger than Kid Buu, and was only overpowered when he faced Ultimate Gohan. Other than that, he is the strongest ''base ''version of Majin Buu to ever exist. On a side note, Super Buu is in fact the "alternative" version of Kid Buu with the Grand Supreme Kai absorbed. Instead of the evil being repressed, the evil has won the dominance over Buu's body, thus warping him into a stronger, more aggressive version of his previous self. But then how did he exactly get stronger? Simple, he actually has more access to Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai's strength, though their inherited goodness and Daikaioh's dead brain prevents him from accessing their true collective potential. Thus, he is still weaker compared to Kid Buu with just the Grand Supreme Kai absorbed. P.S.- Kid Buu (Grand Supreme Kai absorbed) ''could ''have theoretically transformed directly into Super Buu without undergoing fission if he was struck by something like Babadi's majin magic that brings out the inner darkness to the surface. This is portrayed best in '''Captain Space "Beak Through the Limit" fanfiaction, but whether if this would have happened in canon remains to be seen. P.S.S.- Super Buu could have a much different form presented in canon if he did managed to fully absorb the full might of both kai's without the Grand Kai being brain dead. Even with their collective goodness, having full access to both kai's would have increased his strength even further than lowering it to the level Fat Buu was at. Food for thought... 5. Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed): This form briefly appears in the manga (while a incarnation appears at the same time in the anime) when Goku and Vegeta began to rip out Buu's absorbed victims, with Piccolo being last. Despite having all of Piccolo's techniques and power (who is about as strong as a Cell Jr), his power still pales in comparison to the likes of Mystic Gohan. 4. Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks Absorbed): A sub-version of having either Piccolo or / and Gotenks absorbed, this version of Buu appears once Gotenks fusion time wears off and when Goku and Vegeta were freeing the absorbed in the anime. Despite having the complete power of a Super Namek and two Super Saiyans, his power still pales in comparison to Ultimate Gohan. This is shown in both the anime and manga when Goku states that Buu is no match for Gohan now, and even claims he has lost a third ''of his acquired power (stated only in the anime). Nonetheless, his strength is still top-tier, with his intelligence being his greatest asset. 3. '''Kid Buu (Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed):' Also known as Hulking Buu, Buff Buu, Ultra Buu, and even Super Kid Buu, this is the strongest version of Kid Buu to have ever appeared in the main series, while also being the first incarnation 'of Super Buu. This form only briefly appears once Buu absorbs the Southern Supreme Kai before challenging East and Grand, and when Super Buu was regressing to his pure form. While it is still unknown if this version of Buu is weaker than Super Buu with Piccolo and the two SSJ kids absorbed in his system, his might is still very impressive since he is stronger than Super Buu with nobody absorbed. This is shown when Goku and Vegeta were witnessing Super Buu regressing to his earlier forms, and both note that his ki is ''increasing ''instead of ''decreasing. Now the reason why I believe this version of Kid Buu is stronger than Super Buu weakest absorption forms is due to the fact how powerful Southern Supreme Kai is. While not shown in the manga, he was able to hold his own against Kid Buu fairly well in the anime, who is capable of humiliating someone like SSJ2 Vegeta. Plus both the anime and manga state using Kibito Kai as a medium that the Southern Supreme Kai is the strongest kai among their ranks (though I believe that the Grand is still the strongest), thus giving more credibility to the might of South Kai. So using the power level comparison system, we all can agree hat Southern Supreme Kai is at the very least as strong, or even a little bit stronger than SSJ2 Vegeta when they both fought against Kid Buu. And if you know Vegeta at this point in time, he is '''stronger '''than both Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks put together. And despite the power level difference between Kid Buu and base Super Buu, having absorbed someone like Southern Supreme Kai who is as strong as Vegeta will shoot Kid Buu's power level to new heights, and may even surpass the likes of Super Buu with three people absorbed in his system. If you don't agree, that if fine. But hopefully you will understand my logic for why I think this version of Buu is ''slightly ''stonger than the lower absorption forms of Super Buu. P.S.- Despite having inherited the goodness inside of Southern Supreme Kai, this Buu power level increased to ungodly levels due to his evil still being dominant (and having full access to Southern Supreme Kai's strength until Grand Kai was absorbed), and may even be strong enough to properly challenge the likes of Ultimate Gohan. Plus while it wasn't shown, but this Buu may also be intelligent as well, with DBM claiming he had became a "educated athlete" upon attaining this form. Nonetheless, he was still easily defeated by Grand Supreme Kai in the anime, which prompted Buu to absorb him as well. 2. '''Super Buu (SSJ3 Gotenks and Piccolo Absorbed): Also known as Buutenks, this is my most favorite '''version of Majin Buu to ever appear and may be considered to be the first proper incarnation of Zen Buu (Universe 4). Strong, boastful, cocky, manipulative, yet cunning, this Buu is the perfect mix of arrogance and brains that can piss you off with taunts and tactics. Plus his amazing power backs up his words with every punch he throws, this Buu is truly the second most powerful version of Buu to ever exist, and even claims he is the strongest Buu to ever live "Past, Present, and Future" (Chapter 305 in the manga, with the future part being negated upon absorbing Gohan). With the awesome power of Gotenks at his disposal, this Buu completely dominated his fight against Ultimate Gohan and was only surprised '''four '''times during his entire existence (when Dende healed Gohan, Tien deflected his blast, Goku chops him in half before destroying Earth, and when his fusion time wore off). Other than that, he was in complete control of the entire situation, and was able to play around with both SSJ3 Goku and Ultimate Gohan like they were nobody's. But despite his incredible power and never seeing his full limits, it is safe to say that he is still highly inferior to the likes of Vegetto or a potara fusion between Goku and Gohan. Plus inheriting Gotenks immature attitude and time limit are real drawbacks for Buu, but at least the former is somewhat negated by absorbing Piccolo as well. 1. '''Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks Absorbed): Also referred to as Ultimate Buu and Buuhan, this is the strongest version of Majin Buu to ever appear in the entire series. Despite losing the awesome power of Gotenks, absorbing Gohan increased his power to even new levels without having any time limit. During his brief match against SSJ2 Vegeta and Goku, he utterly dominated against them without even trying. It is only when they potara fused to become Vegetto is when Buu is completely outclassed in every department, and was forced to use cheap ticks to turn the tides (and even then they ultimately failed). Nonetheless, he was able to somewhat challenge Vegetto in his base form in the anime, thus showing his prowess before Vegetto became a SSJ. So far his only weakness is being able to lose his recently absorbed is someone infiltrates his body (unless enough time passes by to allow their entire essence to be fully integrated), reverts to Kid Buu to Fat Buu is cut lose, unable to absorb anyone who creates a barrier in time, and has permanently lost or cannot access the full powers of Gotenks, Southern Supreme Kai, and Grand Supreme Kai. Plus missing out absorbing Vegetto was a big lost too. But despite these drawbacks, this Buu is still number 1 in the entire series. I truly have hoped you guys enjoyed my personal taking of "which is the strongest version of Majin Buu" that has been discussed about for 20+ years. Whether you agree or disagree with me, please leave a comment below so that we can share our views together. Other than that, I hope you have a bless day. :) P.S.- I am planning on making a "fanfiction" PL list of absorptions for Majin Buu some time in the future, so be on the lookout for that blog in the making. Category:Blog posts